Gravidade
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [FANFIC INCOMPLETA] Retrato da morte de James e Lilly. Aquele dia conseguiria ser o pior de suas vidas afinal, o último. Mas algo surpreendente acontece, e ele também se torna o melhor.
1. Prólogo

**Gravidade**

**N/a: **Nyááá! Essa fic está sendo escrita meio que inspirada na música _Gravity – Ending Theme de Wolf's Rain_ e também na música _Because I Am A Girl – Kiss Korea_. Exploraremos os sentimentos de James no momento em que ele se foi, se sacrificou por Lilly e por Harry, e também os sentimentos de Lilly no momento em que ficou sozinha para salvar Harry.

**Prólogo:**

"_Os olhos dele se fecharam. Ele está agonizando."_

Uma voz fria e seca disse, no vácuo: "Onde está você, Evans, não adianta se esconder de Lord Voldemort! Eu vou matar a ti e a teu filho, horrendo impuro!"

"Lilly, fuja!", ele gritou, e com todas as suas poucas forças se levantou para tentar desarmar aquele infeliz, mas estava fraco. Caiu com um baque surdo de joelhos. Descobriu que não fora sua fraqueza, seu amor lhe dava forças; caíra com um _"Crucio!"_ impiedoso lançado por aquele homem frio. Contorcia-se, sentia uma enorme dor. Mas não gritaria; a dor era suportável. Insuportável era apenas a idéia de ver Lilly e Harry morrendo enquanto ele sobrevivia.

"Me mate, seu infeliz!", disse James, ainda ajoelhado e meio que se contorcendo. "Me mate, mas me deixe dizer uma coisa antes."

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil, Potter. Acabar com essa família fracassada.", Voldemort disse. "Entretanto... sempre achei que daria um ótimo seguidor."

"Eu me torno um seguidor... se prometer deixar a minha família em paz.", ele disse, com os olhos fechados.

"Você é um traidor, Potter, e _nada_ que faça muda isso. E eu quero seu filho... se vocês não vão entregá-lo, morrerão também."

"Lilly e meu filho _não_! Eu os _amo_!"

Ao som dessa palavra detestável ao Supremo Lorde das Trevas, ouviu-se apenas um estampido e viu-se uma luz extremamente verde por debaixo daquela porta.

Após aquele fato, ouviu-se o choro incessante de uma mulher, que denunciava onde ela se escondia. E foi pra lá que ele caminhou.


	2. Lilly Evans Potter

**Lilly Evans**

"_Embora eu te xingue, eu ainda sentirei a sua falta"_

"_A dor não é o suficiente para descrever como me sinto, éramos tão felizes juntos_

_Mas agora sei que tenho sido cega; você me disse que nunca iria me desapontar _

_Sempre que precisasse de você, você sempre estaria aqui"_

Ele encostou maliciosamente nela e em seu filho aqueles olhos ofídicos que lhe davam medo. Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou chorando. Ela sempre fora forte. Por quê? _Por que_ agora não conseguia sê-lo? Ele _prometera_ permanecer ao seu lado! Ele sempre a iludia... _sempre_!

Mas como ela estava sendo egoísta... ele se fora, _se fora_, para _sempre_, e talvez nunca mais se vissem. E ela estava _viva_!

"Belos pensamentos, mas você só continuará viva se me der esse pirralho nojento que você chama de filho. E, sabe...", ele chegou mais perto e ela se sentiu tão amedrontada que não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Ele começou a sussurrar com aquela voz arrastada, fria e nojenta: "Você pode usar seu talento comigo. Ao meu lado, terá poder, e será _minha_."

"Eu não quero ser sua!", ela gritara. "Eu sou só _dele_. Agora sou apenas de meu filho."

A sua coragem irritava àquele Lorde, ela sabia. Só não sabia o porquê de seu filho ser o escolhido... por que tal injustiça?

"Às vezes as escolhas de seus superiores não devem ser questionadas...", ele disse.

"Você não me é superior!"

"Mais do que imagina... agora, entregue-me o moleque!"

"Não!", ela gritou novamente. Chorava incessantemente. Ele tentara beijá-la. Sim, aquele Lorde das Trevas. Talvez quisesse experimentar o gosto do amor. Mas nunca receberia amor daquela jovem ruiva. Ela só amara um, e só amaria um para o resto de sua vida.

Ela correra, fugindo. Chegara até o corpo de James. Sacudia-o, e este continuava imóvel. Ela o esperava levantar rindo marotamente e dizer 'Te amo, Lilly, e nada vai nos separar'. Ela esperava que Lord Voldemort levantasse uma máscara e dissesse 'Ei, Lilly, te pegamos', rindo malucamente como só Sirius Black conseguia fazer. Mas não. Nenhum dos dois fizera nada disso.

Ela, então, voltando de seus devaneios, sabia o que James queria. Seu pedido quando ouvira a porta sendo arrombada.

"_Escuta, Lilly...", ele dissera. "Promete que, aconteça o que aconteça, você vai proteger nosso filho até a morte."_

"_Não vai acontecer nada, a gente vai fugir como..."_

"_As outras três vezes foram pura sorte. Essa vez é crucial: ou mata, ou morre. E sabemos que só Harry pode..."_

"_James..."_

"_Eu me sacrifico por vocês. Você tenta fugir. Se não der, proteja nosso filho até o fim!"_

_Ela permaneceu em silêncio quando ouviu-se o estampído da porta sendo arrombada e de passos subindo a escada._

"_Promete?", ele insistiu_

"_Prometo."_

"_Se esconde. Só isso."_

Lembrado isso, beijou-lhe a boca morta – aquela que nunca mais tentaria alcançar todos os cantos de seu corpo, aquela que nunca mais diria palavras de amizade, amor, consolo, poesia, planos futuros... aquela que nunca mais _viveria_.

"Vai me entregar o pirralho ou serei obrigado a mandar os dois juntos daquele fracassado?", Voldemort disse com fúria nos olhos vermelhos.

"Nunca! Mate-me se quiser meu filho, só assim o terá!", ela disse corajosamente. Aquela coragem que sobrara no corpo sem vida de James, aquela coragem que ela sorvera daquele coração valente.

Ela levou um susto consigo mesma. Daquela garota – sim, garota, não era uma mulher com 19 anos naquela situação – frágil, impotente e vulnerável, passara a uma mulher – sim, mulher, agora se sentia digna de tal título – forte, corajosa e disposta a matar aquele que levara a sua vida – só o seu corpo e sua alma permaneceram. E Harry era sua alma.

"Então, pedistes. Será um desperdício de carne, de sangue...", ele dizia num sussurro frio, analisando-a de cima a baixo. E ela continuava com seu olhar duro, desta vez completamente prepotente e preparada pra qualquer coisa. "Eu poderia aprender a amar contigo..."

Mas ele não deu-lhe tempo de resposta; avançou para a mulher com aquele jato doloroso de luz verde que ficaria para sempre vagando na memória de Harry Potter.


	3. James Potter

**James Potter**

"_Am I alone?_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?"_

"_Tem alguém por quem estou apaixonado_

_Embora que eu não possa estar com ela_

_Continuo apaixonado"_

Seus olhos se abriram novamente, e ele via um jardim. Espere... um _jardim_? Ele havia morrido, oras... por que fora para um jardim? Olhou para os lados... paz eterna. Mas ele nunca teria paz enquanto não soubesse o que acontecia à sua família.

Ele achou um lugar. O que seria aquilo? Via sua casa. Acompanha os passos de Voldemort. Mas... o que seria aquele objeto? Podia ouvir o choro incessante de Lilly, e aqueles olhos vermelhos e a aparência ofídica olhando dentro da mesma imensidão verde na qual ele sempre se perdia.

Sentia-se mal por não estar cumprindo a promessa que fizera a Lilly. E ainda mais por ela estar cobrando-o com o subconsciente.

Seus olhos se fecharam para tentar ser forte, jogar energia para sua Lilly. Mas não era possível; apenas o fato de pensar que nunca mais estariam juntos já doía profundamente em seu coração – aliás, _que_ coração? Ele estava morto, e dores não mais importavam. Mas dizem que, quando se ama e se morre por amor, seu coração continua para sempre com você. Será que seria seu coração, o órgão, ou uma metáfora, apenas, para a pessoa amada? Ele esperava que os dois...

Oh, céus, ela estava se culpando por estar cobrando a promessa... ela _tinha_ que cobrar, era certo, não dizer para si que isso era egoísmo! Afinal, ele não cumprira sua promessa de salvar a ela e ao filho de todos os males que os acometeriam.

Seus olhos liberavam mais lágrimas ainda quando vira a coragem dela. A coragem de recusar poder, de honrá-lo, de tentar salvar seu filho... toda aquela coragem, de onde vinha? Era aquela que ele deixara no coração que estava aprisionado dentro daquele corpo que se tornaria podre dentro de algumas horas? Deveria ser, porque nesse momento ele só sentia _medo_. E, dessa vez, não era de perdê-la, mas sim de _ganhá-la_.

Pelo menos ela se lembrava do acordo... ela protegeria seu filho até a morte. E ele sabia que ela morreria. Se sentia aliviado, talvez; um misto de adrenalina, alívio, medo e tristeza – previa o acontecido. Aliás, não era preciso ter um olho interior para isso, no momento.

Ele pôde sentir aquela boca quente tocar a sua, fria. Não era a _sua_, exatamente, mas ele pudera sentir. Aquele beijo. O último que sentiria de sua ruiva. Pôde sentir, também, orgulho da sua ruiva lutando por tudo o que eles construíram. Quer dizer, mesmo que fosse só o seu filho. Pelo menos ela sabia o que tinha a fazer, sabia que agora tinha coragem para protegê-lo até o final, mesmo que de nada adiantasse...

Ao ver o jato de luz verde, sentiu uma dor. Forte. Medo. Ao vê-la do seu lado, aquele medo desapareceu completamente. Sentiu alívio. Mas o medo voltou quando continuou observando a cena, e viu outro jato de luz verde se dirigir ao seu filho.


End file.
